


They always did say three was the perfect number

by Bad_NotFound



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fast Sex, Girl penis Hope Mikaelson, Hope and Landon are like best friends, Hope is football mvp, I am in love with writing this idk why, I got this off an idea from elite on Netflix lol, Josie is a sweet loving girl, Landon and Hope are in love with Josie, Landon is actually really good at football in this, Lizzie hates both Landon and Hope, Lizzie is a kind of bitch, Modern AU, Penelope and Josie never dated, Penelope is Josie’s bully, Porn With Plot, Protective Hope, Public Sex, Punishments, Quarterback Hope, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, They’re both on the football team, Threesome - F/F/M, Unprotected Sex, bullied Josie, cheerleader Josie, idk where i’m heading with this, no powers, protective Landon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_NotFound/pseuds/Bad_NotFound
Summary: This is a modern universe where Landon and Hope are both on the football team, they both like this one cheerleader named Josie Saltzman. Her father is the principle of the school while her sister is head cheerleader.Josie has no idea what she’s getting into when she become’s a cheerleader not knowing both the people who are head over heels for her are on the team.Pure smut book.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Landon Kirby, Hope Mikaelson & Landon Kirby, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman/Landon Kirby, Hope Mikaelson/Landon Kirby, Josie Saltzman & Alaric Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Hope Mikaelson, Josie Saltzman & Landon Kirby, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Landon Kirby, Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe, Lizzie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley & Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Josie Saltzman was the daughter of Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes. Everybody wanted to be the girl: she was popular and smart. Her sister Lizzie Saltzman was the most popular girl there dating Mg (also known as Milton Greasley.) he was star basketball player along side Rafael.

Josie wasn’t one to have many friends, but everybody knew the girl. Mg was her best friend and Rafael was somebody she would usually help with his classes. When she tried out for the cheerleader team of course she would end up becoming co-captain next to Lizzie.

Landon Kirby was Rafael’s adoptive brother. The boy was attractive and strong. You see back in somewhere near 7th or 8th grade he was well bullied by Lizzie’s ex-boyfriend Connor because of how weak and useless he was. Then again he changed that.

He became the second best football player on the team of Mystic Falls High.

If your wondering who the star player of the football team is.... well that’s Hope Mikaelson. The girl was good at almost everything, she played football and was the MVP, she played nearly every instrument you could think of, and she was extremely hot. You could also say her and Landon were best friends.

Hope and Landon knew each other since first grade. And that’s saying something, the two were inseparable. Rafael hated their friendship because he was Landon’s brother and supposed to be his best friend. But, it’s nothing to worry about because these two were literally like glue.

Anyways, Hope Mikaelson was well known in the town. Her father Niklaus Mikaelson was the richest man in the state. Hope’s mother was Hayley Marshall was another one of the town’s richest people.

So you could say the Mikaelson family was the most important family in the town. Along with Rafael and Landon’s adoptive parents, which caused them to barley be home like on special occasions. Landon was home alone most of the time because Rafael was always at his girlfriends house leaving the boy home alone most of the time. And when Rafael was home he was either locked up in his room or on the phone with his girlfriend.

Alaric was fond of both Hope and Landon. The two athletes were very popular and important. They were what brought the school money (well mostly their family’s gave the school money.) because of how much they needed support.

Alaric did have boundary’s for his daughters though. Like staying away from the popular kids. But, knowing his daughters they were the most popular kids. The Saltzman twins had a curfew unlike other kids, they had to study for their test and were forbid to get in trouble with any of the teachers. Josie followed all the rules and she was the sweetest kid there, Caroline and Alaric barley punished the girl. Otherwise for Lizzie. Let’s just say she did the opposite of everything that she’s been asked to do at school.

School was just begging again, it’s been at least three weeks since school started and they are already starting football tryouts. Hope was captain and quarterback of the team while Landon was co-captain and a wide receiver.   
  


Josie and Lizzie had just joined the cheerleading team and life was just now getting started for them.

”Lizzie it’s not nice to just tell people no, if you haven’t even seen them tryout.” Josie said to her sister. Lizzie just looked at her and scoffed.

”look at them Jo.... if you looked like that would you really want to be on the cheer team?” Lizzie snarked and Josie gasped. Lizzie was being overly dramatic and a bitch like she always was.

”you don’t have to be mean about it though. People do have feelings.” Josie remarked and Lizzie just rolled her eyes in response.

“Alright ladies time to start.” Lizzie announced, but before anything happened Mg had ran onto the field.

“Hey babe, can we talk for a sec?” Mg smiled at the girl and she sighed, but then nodded her head.

“Hey, Josie.” Rafael smiled at her.

”hi! Rafael I thought you had basketball practice today?” Josie smiled as she hugged him.

”yeah, I did too. They cancelled today though because coach had something important to do. It’s whatever. I did come down here to see my two favorite twins and my brother.” Rafael smiled at the youngest Saltzman twin.

”oh, today is football practice today too huh?” Josie commented and he nodded, she looked over to the field to see the players heading down.

”oh yeah, Landon’s on the football team. I totally forgot.” Josie said and Rafael nodded with a cheeky smile.

”so.... how have you been, I haven’t seen you since we went to the movies with Mg and Lizzie.” Rafael said to the girl and she nodded with another smile on her face.

”i’ve been fine, just Lizzie’s been getting on my nerves lately just because our dad took away her phone this morning.” Josie told him and he grinned.

“Ah, the old punishment I see, Lizzie really doesn’t care anymore at this point, does she?” Rafael said and Josie shook her head.

”I don’t even get why Mg still dates her, she a bitch most of the time.” Josie said with pure venom in her voice. Don’t get her wrong she loved her sister with all her heart, but sometimes she could be too much and she would think Mg would deserve better.

”go easy on her Jo.... you know how she is.” Rafael told her and she sighed.

”yeah, I know.” She said with a tight lipped smile.

”okay, ladies i’m back, everybody ready.” Lizzie smiled as she came back over to the girls.

”yes.” Everybody said, beside Josie.

“From the top!” Lizzie yelled and everybody got in their positions.

“She looks really good in that cheer outfit.” Landon said as he threw the football over to one of the other teammates.

“I know, it’s a too bad she doesn’t like you.” Hope grinned and Landon scoffed.

”may I remind you, who helped you get on this team Mikaelson.” Landon snarked and Hope just laughed at his antics.

”funny because i’m sure coach likes me better, Kirby.” Hope responded to him.

”Mikaelson! Kirby! Get over here!” The coach yelled at them.

”shit.” Landon mumbled as they both jogged over to the middle field.

”what was that Connor, couldn't hear you bitch.” Hope snarked at the boy and he put his hands up.

”stop starting shit Connor, I will contact you father again.” The older man told the boy and he frowned stepping down.

”sorry coach.” The younger boy said.

”alright you all know your positions go there now, I expect how you would act at a real game during practice. Go go!” He yelled at the teens.

”got me covered right?” Hope said to Landon as she put her helmet on and Landon smirked nodding.

”ready! Set! Hut!” The center yelled as Hope caught the ball.

”Landon, go long!” Hope announced and the boy started running fast down the field and Hope caught the ball the second she got tackled.

“fuck yeah!” Landon yelled as he caught the ball and ran for the end zone.

”go Landon!” Somebody yelled and he grinned running faster, this he could do.

”yes!” He yelled as he threw the ball on the ground after he got a touch down.

”way to go, Hope and Landon!” Coach yelled with a smile on his face causing Hope to grin.

”take a picture it’ll last longer!” Landon said over to the cheerleaders and Josie blushed.

”would ya look at that, she’s blushing.” Landon grinned as he walked back over to the center field.

”she doesn’t even like you Landon.” Hope responded as she looked over to the cheerleaders.

”oh damn, she is hot today.” Hope said.

”told ya.” Landon grinned successfully.

”asshole.” Hope said and he smirked.

”you’ll be jealous when she’s my girlfriend.” Landon snarked at his best friend.

”really, she’ll be my girlfriend.” Hope targeted back at him and he just flipped her off.

“Josie pay attention.” Lizzie said to her sister.

”sorry, just lost my conscience.” Josie said looking over to where Landon and Hope were.

”seriously you better not start dating Landon or Hope cause daddy will be pissed if you do.” Lizzie remarked at her sister and Josie rolled her eyes.

”i’m not, stop being a bitch Lizzie geez.” Josie said as she walked away to the bleachers.

”Jo, seriously!” Lizzie yelled back at the brunette, but Josie continued walking.

”hey, whats wrong.” Rafael asked the girl, but she kept walking.

”ask Lizzie” Josie said as her eyes teared up.

”Jo, hey. Whats wrong.” Rafael caught her arm.

”nothing Rafael, leave me alone.” Josie said getting out of his grip.

Josie started walking back into the cheerleader rooms when she accidentally bumped into somebody.

”oh i’m sorry, I didn't see you there.” Josie said as she wiped her eyes to see no other than Penelope Park. The biggest bitch in the school beside Lizzie.

”why don’t you start watching were your going bitch geez.” Penelope snarked and Josie put her head down.

”I said I was sorry. It was a accident.” Josie said again and Penelope scoffed.

”try again kid.” Penelope getting in Josie’s face.

”i’m sorry?” She questioned again and Penelope laughed at her antics.   
  


“you stepped on my shoes, I should make you clean them.” Penelope smirked and Josie frowned.

”I said I was sorry for bumping into you what else do you want me to say.” Josie said as her tears pooled in her eyes again.

”awe, are you crying.” Penelope grinned grabbing Josie by her chin making her face her.

“Say sorry, bitch.” Penelope said and Josie shook her head.

”back off Penelope.” Hope said pushing the dark haired girl off of Josie.

”oh would you look at that, come to save the slut.” She said to Hope and the Mikaelson looked over to Josie who had her head down with tears flowing in her eyes.

  
“that’s enough Penelope.” Hope said through gritted teeth, but the raven haired girl continued.

”why, so she can go running into your bed like all the other girls do.” Penelope said, she was getting on Hope’s last nerve’s.

”either leave her alone or i’ll spill your little secret that you slept with Lizzie’s boyfriend to her. Don’t you wonder what Lizzie would do to you.” Hope said and Josie looked up.

Holy shit. Mg and Penelope slept together.

”sorry, i’ll leave her alone.” The girl surrendered walking away.

”were you being serious about her and my sister’s boyfriend sleeping together?” Josie asked with red eyes and Hope nodded with a frown.

”sadly, Landon walked in on the by accident and told me all about it. Even the worst details.” Hope shuddered and Josie giggled.

”thank you for telling her to back off.” Josie said to the girl and she nodded waving her off.

”I could repay you with something.” Josie requested and Hope shook her head.

”no, no Josie it’s fine. She’s just another bitch in the school that was being mean it’s no deal.” Hope smiled at the brunette, but froze.

”actually.... how about you sit with Landon and me at lunch today instead of your sister?” Hope requested and Josie smiled.

”yeah, I would like that.” Josie said and Hope grinned.

”uhm, it’s going to be the rest of the football team too by the way so-“

”-it’s okay Hope, i’ll still sit with you guys.” Josie smiled at her and Hope nodded.

”good, see you at lunch.” Hope said and Josie agreed.

”we’ve got lunch date with the hot Saltzman twin.” Hope told Landon grinning.

—————————————

Lunch came by faster than Josie though to be honest. She’s never interacted with the football team like she has today before. It was exciting.  
  


”hey, Josie. Over here.” Landon announced from the lunch table where all the football players were.

”hi.” She smiled at him and he grinned.

”Hope told me about your guys run in.” Landon said to the girl as she sat down beside him.

”sorry about Penelope.” Landon said and Josie smiled at him.

”nothing for you to be sorry about Landon.” She told him and his smile widened.

”hey, guys sorry i’m late. Mr.Saltzman had just lectured me about something blah-blah. Hey, Josie.” Hope said smiling at the young brunette and Josie smiled back.

”saved you a spot captain.” One of the boys said patting the spot next to him and Hope took it glad fully sitting in front of Josie and Landon.

”so how was your day?” Hope said to Josie picking at her food.

”excruciating.” Josie responded.

”Hope doesn’t do well with big words. You might have to spell it out for her.” Another boy said and Hope waved him off.

”I have an A in English thank you for asking Aiden!” Hope responded to him and the table laughed.

”so Josie, you should come over to my place later and hang out with me and Hope.” Landon requested to the girl and she smiled.

”is that okay with you?” She questioned and Landon nodded with a chuckle.

”of course, just wanted to get to know more about Josie Saltzman.” Landon said and Hope nodded.

”how about I pick you up and we head down to Landon’s place, he doesn’t have anybody home for the rest of the week.” Hope said to Josie and she nodded.

”okay, i’ll just have to tell my dad later.” Josie said and the two nodded.

”fine with me.” Landon smiled.

The talked awhile until the minuet bell rang and half the table left for their classes.

”can I walk you to class?” Landon offered and Josie smiled at him.

”but, you’ll be late to yours.” Josie told him and he shrugged.

“Hope will cover for me.” Landon grinned holding out his hand and Josie took it walking down to her class.

Josie was right, he was going to be late to his class. The day rolled by evenly fast for the three of them. Josie had passed by her father’s office and told him she was going to be in late and he told her just to be home before midnight.

”hey Josie.” Hope smiled at the girl as she stood by her car.

”wow, your family really is rich.” Josie commented and Hope grinned.

”well I am a Mikaelson.” Hope responded and Josie laughed, Hope was quick to open the door for her and then get into the drivers seat and start up the car.

”does Lizzie know your going over to Landon’s with me?” Hope asked and Josie shook her head. “She doesn’t need to know my every movement, Hope.” Josie said to the girl and Hope smiled.

”good, we’ve got the whole night planned out too.” Hope smirked and Josie smiled.

”this is Landon’s house?” Josie said in awe as they got out of the car.

”yeah, his family’s house anyways.” Hope said as she opened the gates and the door.

”you just have a key to his house normally?” Josie pondered and Hope nodded.

”he’s my best friend of course I do.” Hope grinned at her.

”welcome to my humble home Ms.Saltzman.” Landon announced as they got into the house.

”wow.” Josie said completely lost in awe.

”I know, it’s not that big is it?” Landon smirked and Hope laughed.

“we’re going to have a lot of fun ladies.” Landon grinned and Hope laughed as she fell down onto the couch.

”be prepared for a night of pleasure Ms.good girl.” Landon said as he held out the bag of weed.

”oh hell yes.” Hope grinned as she took the bag from Landon.

“i’ve never smoked weed before.” Josie said still standing in the middle of the living room.

”wait, seriously?” Hope asked and Josie nodded shyly.

”wow, guess we’re bad influences then.” Hope said and Landon grinned.

”come one Josie sit-down this’ll be amazing for you.” Landon said with a bug smile on her face.

”okay.” She said as she sat down next to Hope.

”thank god you didn’t chicken out.” Landon smiled.

”tonight is going to be fire!” Hope yelled with enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, okay.” Hope smiled widely as she took another drag from the blunt.

”Truth or dare Josie.” Hope asked the girl as she handed her the blunt.

”Truth.” She said and Hope looked over to Landon.

”Which one of us would you rather kiss.” Landon said and Josie smirked.

“Both of you.” Josie grinned and both Landon and Hope smirked.

”Hope, truth or dare.” Landon said to the girl taking a drag from the blunt like Hope did earlier.

”Truth.” She simply said and Landon gave the honor’s to Josie.

”Tell me one thing I didn’t know about you.” Josie said as she took the blunt from Landon and smiled widely at him.

”Uhm... i’ll tell you that I was born as an intersex.” Hope said and Josie gasped.

”Wait so you have like a-“ 

“Yeah she does, she got hit there with the football once too.” Landon laughed at the memory.

”Fuck you, that hurt.” Hope said as she punched him.

”Wow, didn’t take you for the one to have a dick.” Josie said and Hope laughed.

”Yeah, and I didn’t think as you for a girl that wants to kiss both of us.” Hope grinned as Josie got up and stretched.

”Maybe we can take you up on that offer.” Landon said with a grin and Josie smiled and leaned down kissing him.

”Woah.” Hope said as Landon deepens the kiss pulling Josie down onto his lap.

”You like that.” Josie smiled at him breathless and looked over to Hope, she grabbed her face kissing her while she was sitting in Landon’s lap.

Landon smiled at the girl as she grind down on his lap and he groaned feeling himself grow hard.

”Have you ever had a threesome?” Josie whispered to Hope as she let go of kissing her.

”Fuck, that was hot.” Hope responded in an attempt to chase Josie’s lips.

The brunette got off Landon’s lap and took off her shirt.

”Truth, how much do you two want me?” Josie said and Landon got back up kissing her lips again as Hope went behind her.

”So fucking much Saltzman.” Hope told her kissing down her neck.

She moaned in response to Hope kissing her neck and Landon pushed Back taking off his own shirt and kissing Josie again.

”You like this don’t you Josie.” Hope whispered in her ear and she moaned into the kiss.

Hope inched herself away taking off her shirt and then her pants walking back over to Josie Kissing her neck further.

”Take it off.” Josie said to Landon unbuckling his belt and his pants. He complied backing up once again and taking off his pants leaving himself exposed with just his boxers.

”Can I?” Hope asked using her fingers to pick at the back of Josie’s bra and she nodded against Hope.

Hope smiled as she unhooked the back of Josie’s bra and let it fall to the ground. Landon complied by attaching his mouth to one of her nipple’s and swirling his tongue around it while his other hand massaged her other breast.

”You like that Josie.” Hope purred in her ear as she moaned more and Hope grabbed her ass.

”Fuck.... fuck me.” Josie panted as she felt full pleasure.

”We’re getting to that baby.” Landon commented switching his mouth onto Josie’s other breast.

”Let me make you feel good.” Hope said and Josie nodded again.

”Yes please.... f-fuck me, Hope.” Josie moaned against Landon as Hope smirked pulling her briefs down exposing her 9-inch erection and then pulled down Josie’s panties.

”Landon.” Hope said and Landon hummed against Josie.

”Where’s the lube?” She questioned and Landon pointed over to the other room and she ran over there opening the door and going through all the drawers and found the bottle of lube.

”Yes.” She fist pumped the air going back over to Landon and Josie.

“Found it.” Hope said holding the bottle to get some one her hand, when she did she rubbed it down on her erection and moaned at the feeling of lubing it.

”Ready?” Hope asked and Josie nodded as Hope positioned her dick behind Josie’s ass and pushed in through the ring of muscle.

”Ah.” Josie whined at Hope as she pushed in farther through Josie’s ass.

Landon at some point had grabbed the bottle and dome the same thing Hope did to his cock, lubricating it perfectly and then positioning at Josie’s front.

He started to push into Josie’s max and smiled at her response. Josie moaned loudly at the feeling of two cocks buried deep inside her. She cried out in pleasure as Landon and Hope moved faster inside her.

”Oh! You like that don’t you Josie.” Landon moaned as he thrusted faster and Josie moaned burying her head in Landon’s neck.

Hope smiled at the girls antics and grabbed her hips bottoming out and moving faster insider her like she was pounding her.

”Look at me Josie.” Landon growled throwing his hand behind Josie's head and grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling her head back up so she would look at him.

”F-fuck me harder p-please.” She begged and Landon looked at Hope and she nodded as he moved faster and harder in her as Josie’s breath quickened.

”Harder!” Josie yelled in ecstasy as the two athletes pounded both her holes.

”Fuck Josie!” Hope moaned as she gained closer to her release.   
  


“Petty little slut.” Landon said pounding the girl’s pussy while she whimpered like a child.

”F-fuck i’m c-close.” Josie panted between breathes and Landon moaned getting closer to his release as well as Hope.

”Fuck Josie, cum! Cum for us!” Hope moaned loudly as she came inside Josie’s ass slowing down her thrust, Landon otherwise was moving fast and on brink of his release.

”Landon!” Josie moaned loudly as she came hard on both of their cocks and Landon came inside her.

”Fuck.” He panted slowing his thrust down for the girl to ride out her release as Hope came to a complete stop.

”That was-“

”-Fun.” Josie finished for the auburn haired girl.

—————————————

After their little fun activity's they showered a chilled down for a movie and popcorn for a while. Well Josie and Hope were don’t showering, but Landon just now got in.

”I wanna do that again.” Josie said as Hope sat down next to her on the bed and smiled.

”Well, believe it or not that’s the most action i’ve gotten in awhile.” Hope said with a grin and Josie smiled at her.

”Have you ever had a blowjob?” Josie asked and Hope nearly choked on the popcorn.

”W-what?” 

  
“A blowjob.” Josie repeated and Hope nodded her head.

”It was this one time in 7th grade-“ Hope said, but was quickly cut off by Josie kissing her and sitting down on he lap.

”I can give you one if you want.” Josie said with her hands on Hope’s shoulders rubbing them.

”If it’s okay with you.” Hope responded and Josie smiled letting go of Hope’s should to let it travel down her ab’s.

”Holy shit.... you have a six pack, Hope. That’s really fucking hot.” Josie responded and Hope chuckled.

”Well I am football captain.” Hope smiled at Josie as her hands unbuckled her pants. Josie moved off of Hope’s lap and down to the floor leaving her in her brief’s.

”Y-you were really big, while you were inside me.” Josie said as she pulled down Hope’s boxers to expose her shaft again to her.

”Mhm.” Hope moaned as Josie’s warm tongue licked the tip of her cock. Hope groaned when Josie fully put her 9-inch dick in her mouth and sucked.

”Fuck Josie.” Hope moaned gripping a lot of Josie’s hair in her hand which caused Josie to slightly gag on Hope’s cock again.

”Faster baby.” Hope moaned as Josie bobbed her head up and down on Hope’s dick.

Josie inched her hand down to her pants and slipped her hand down her panties and thrusted two fingers into her pussy. Hope could feel the vibrations of Josie’s moans on her cock which brought her closer to cumming.

“Keep going Josie.” Hope moaned as Josie continued sucking her off. Her wet mouth on her cock was a relief as Josie fingered herself and was on the brink of an orgasm.

The second Josie came she moaned loudly on Hope’s cock causing the girl to buck her hips upright into Josie’s mouth and shoot her white liquid into her mouth.

”Fuck that was good.” Hope said as Josie brought her head back up to face Hope. Josie smiled at her and brought her hand back up still wet with her cum from her recent orgasm.

Josie got up putting both hands on Hope’s thighs and hoisted herself up and once she was on her feet she put both of her fingers in her mouth moaning at the taste of herself.

Hope smiled at the girl and got up pulling up her boxers and pants then gripping Josie’s hips pulling her back down on her lap and kissing her passionately.

Josie moved her hands to Hope’s cheeks and smiled in the kiss moving upwards as Hope put her hands on Josie’s ass and squealed causing Josie to squeal into her mouth.

”Sorry, sorry! I’m still a little sensitive there.” Josie pulled away from the kiss apologizing and Hope smiled looking over to see Landon over by the door smirking.

”That was cute Josie.” Landon smiled at her and she blushed as Hope let her go and Josie got off her lap so the brunette could greet the boy.

”Was it a nice shower?” Josie asked him as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips and she reciprocated the kiss with a smile as he held her

”Very lonely without you.” Landon pouted, but Josie was quick to kiss it away.

”Movie time now?” Hope requested from the couch with the remote and the two nodded going to sit down beside her.

”Are we going to do this again?” Hope asked looking at Landon and Josie.

”If your up to it. I didn’t mind doing it today.” Landon said as he looked at Josie.

”Yes, I would really like to do that again.” She smiled at them.

”You like being a bottom huh?” Hope asked her and she nodded shyly.

”I wanna try something if your up for it Josie.” Landon said and she nodded.

Landon smiled wickedly at Hope and she knew what he was up to. Landon was quick to move Josie so she was on his lap but her back was facing him. He moved to take off his pants and boxers. Hope had helped him take off Josie’s panties and pants too.

Josie gasped at the feeling of Landon entering her again and then moaned when he started moving in her. Hope grinned at her and moved her fingers over Josie’s clit.

”F-fuck.” Josie panted as Landon was moving inside of her slowly which caused her to start rocking up and down on him and he was moaning at the feeling of Josie’s walls closing in on his dick.

Hope started rubbing Josie’s clit with a lot of force which caused Josie to moan loudly at the input. Hope entered her with one of her long fingers and started pumping in and out while she rocked up and down on Landon’s cock.

Landon had stopped Completely watching Josie fuck herself on his cock and he smiled at it as he felt himself getting to his climax.

”Come on Josie, you can go faster.” He said to her in a breathless action and she moaned moving faster on him and he moaned at the feeling. Hope removed her finger from Josie’s pussy which caused the brunette to whine at the lost of it.

”Just a little m-more Landon.” Josie moaned as she moved faster on him, she was a moaning mess fucking herself down on Landon’s cock as he started thrusting inside her again meeting her upwards.

Hope at some point shoved three fingers deep inside Josie which caused to girl to finally release and for her walls to tighten over Landon. He released inside her with a long moan as they remained in place and didn’t move.

A few seconds passed and Landon finally gained his strength back deciding to move himself out of Josie which caused her to moan feeling empty again.

”Your really good babe.” Landon grinned as he kissed her and she kissed back.

He pulled his clothes back up as he helped Josie do so too. Hope looked at her phone to see it was close to eleven.

”Josie you should get home soon.” Hope told her and she nodded.

”What time is it?” She said tiredly and Hope smiled at her.

”It is.... 10:54.” Landon said and she groaned.

”Your right I need to get home, can one of you bring me home?” Josie asked and Hope agreed.

”You coming back here, or are you going home?” Landon asked Hope as she opened the door for Josie.

”Do you still have modern warfare here or did Rafael take it?” Hope asked him and he grinned.

”Yeah all three games, he only took one so he could play with Jed and Kaleb.” Landon said and Hope smiled.

”I’m staying over then. My mom and dad aren’t even home right now so it’s fine.” Hope told him and he nodded closing the door behind him.

”Sorry to keep you waiting princess.” Hope said as she got in the car and started it up.

”I enjoyed today.” Josie said with a smile and Hope grinned.

”Dont worry, we’ll do it again some other time Jo.” Hope said and Josie turned her head to look out the window and smiled to herself.

They we’re going to do this again definitely.

  
“Where the hell have you been Josie.” Lizzie asked her sister as she got home.

”I’ve been out Lizzie, last time I checked I have friends.” Josie remarked and her sister frowned.

”Whats got you extra bitchy today.” Lizzie pondered and Josie scoffed.

”Just leave me alone Lizzie geez is it that hard, I don’t need to tell you everything I do in my life.” Josie said with more venom in her voice than intended.

”Fine be like that Josette.” Lizzie said as she opened the fridge and got a water bottle.

”I-I’m sorry, it’s just.... you didn’t realize I was missing from cheer practice earlier did you?” Josie asked looking down and Lizzie frowned.

”Of course I did Josie. I asked Rafael if he’d seen you and he pointed to the school, but when I got in there you weren’t anywhere I could see.” Lizzie explained and Josie smiled.

”At least you care.” Josie and Lizzie hugged her.

”Of course I care Josie. I love you, okay. Probably more than I love myself.” Lizzie said as she stayed hugging her sister.

”I love you too.” Josie smiled as she buried her head in her sister’s neck.

”What did happen when you left cheer practice though?” Lizzie asked breaking apart from the hug and Josie frowned.

” I ran into Penelope Park.” Josie and and Lizzie’s face had changed from loving to angered.

”That bitch what did she say to you?” Lizzie asked her sister with her hands on her shoulders.

”Well for starters she called me a slut and all that, but Hope had told her off.” Josie said and Lizzie’s face softened.

”Remind me to thank her then.” Lizzie said and Josie laughed.

”You hate Hope Mikaelson.” Josie said and Lizzie scoffed.

”I don’t hate her, she told me that Penelope and Mg slept together so I don’t really hate her. Mg did come clean about it and told me it was the sex herbs so everything is okay.” Lizzie explained and Josie sighed.

”Were you with Hope freaking Mikaelson?” Lizzie grinned and Josie pouted.

”W-what n-no I don’t know what your talking about.” Josie said and Lizzie smiled.

”Liar.” Lizzie laughed and Josie pouted.

”Fine I wasn’t just with her I was with Landon too, we were just hanging put at his house.” Josie said and sighed in relief when Lizzie didn’t ask anymore questions.

”Aren’t they like the richest kids in the school?” Lizzie asked and Josie nodded with a smile.

”Yeah, his house was really big.” Josie said remembering the house.

”Good for you, finding somebody else than my friends.” Lizzie said and Josie chuckled.

”I’m sure you own boyfriend likes me better than you Lizzie.” Josie laughed and Lizzie gasped.

”Fuck. You.” Lizzie said flipping her off and heading upstairs.

Josie just smiled to herself and followed behind ready to go to bed after the day she’s had. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a talk, but not really. It’s more like they have sex again. Alaric and Caroline get pissed off with Josie because she never said anything about Penelope harassing her. Hope nearly kills Penelope and Connor.

It was a very eventful day. Josie was more than irritated today too, her father had accused her of something she didn’t do. She got a low score on her test today (which Alaric merely yelled at her for.) so right now the youngest Saltzman twin was on edge and pissed. But, what do you know she walks into the actual devil and her bitch. Penelope and Connor.

”Hey Saltzman, looking forward to study later.” Connor mocked knowing the girl got a low test score in their english class.

”He’s talking to you!” Penelope said louder so Josie would look up at them.

”What? What could you possible want?!” Josie yelled at the raven haired girl and Penelope smirked.

”Nobody is here to save you today, Saltzman. Especially not daddy.” Connor said as he slammed his hand on the locker next to Josie’s head and she flinched.

“You stepped on her shoes yesterday, so your going to clean them like she said you supposed to do.” Connor mocked and she lowered her head which wasn’t useful because he just grips her chin hard and lifts her head.

”Look at me when i’m talking to you slut.” Connor growled and Penelope laughed at this. How was any of this funny to her.

”Fuck you.” Josie said and he chuckled.

”You fucking wish.” Connor said as he put his knee in between her legs and she whimpered.

”I already know your fucking the Quarterback or maybe it was our wide receiver right?” Connor said as he let his leg rise higher and Josie was on the verge of tears.

”Oh, no Connor she’s probably fucking both of them.” Penelope said from behind him and he smirked.

“slut, probably is huh.” He said through gritted teeth and Josie closed her eyes tightly.

_Please anybody come._ She thought to herself, she wanted this hellish day to be over.

”Hands off. You.... dirty fuck.” A familiar voice said and Josie sighed in relief.

The second she opened her eyes she saw Hope punch Connor square in the face.

”Hey, you okay? They didn’t touch you did they?” Landon asked the girl concerned and she shook her head as he pulled her into a hug and she buried her head in his chest.

”The next time I see you lay a hand on her Connor, I swear to fucking god I will rip your arm off.” Hope growled as he held him by the collar of his shirt and punched him again.

”Understood?!” Hope yelled at him and he nodded scared of the girl.

”Get off of him!” Penelope yelled as she was about to throw a punch at Hope, but the girl caught her fist in mid air.

”I’ve been taking self defense since I was 5, Penelope. Leave Josie Saltzman alone or I will make you feel something more painful then getting hit by a bus.” Hope growled twisting Penelope’s hand.

”Ow! Ow! Okay i’m sorry we’ll stay away from her just please let go.” Penelope begged and Hope did so and then gripped the collar of her shirt like she did with Connor.

”I will fucking make both of you sorry.” She said pushing Penelope back to cause the girl to fall back against the lockers.

The halls we’re quiet as everybody watched in shock at what had just happened. Lizzie had pushed past everybody and Mg followed behind.

”Josie!” The blonde yelled for her sister as the brunette looked up from Landon and went over to her sister.

”Whats going on here!” Mr.Saltzman yelled coming into the halls and stopped when he saw Hope standing in the hall while Connor was on the floor holding his bleeding nose.

”Hope Mikaelson to my office right now!” He yelled at her and she complied walking over to his office.

”Lizzie, Josie?” He questioned as he saw his brunette daughter with tears in her eyes.

”Up. Now! Both of you. Somebody get the nurse for him!” Alaric announced as Penelope got up and helped Connor up as much as she could.

”I want to know everything that just happened.” Alaric announced looking over to his twins with Landon and Mg.

———————————

“Until further notice Mr.Mikaelson we’ll have to suspend Hope from the first football game.” Alaric said and Klaus scoffed.

“That seems underrated Ric. She stopped the boy out of self defense for your daughter. Why should she be suspended?” Klaus argued and Alaric sighed.

”I know, we should be suspending her from school rather than one game Mr.Mikaelson. It’s just one game, then she’ll be able to play again. Violence in Not tolerated in this school.” Alaric told him and Klaus groaned.

”Klaus, the last time this happened Hope nearly killed someone. I don’t want that to happen again.” Alaric told him a Klaus nodded.

”Fine, one game Ric. I’ll talk to her about this. Have a nice day.” Klaus said as he got up from his seat and headed for the door.

”Have a good day Niklaus.” Alaric said and Klaus waved him off and exited the office.

Hope was sitting down in the seat in front of the glass with the bandage on her hand.

”Hope.” Klaus sighed and Hope frowned looking down.

”your suspended from the next football game.” Her father said and Hope scoffed.

”What?! That’s the first game of the season, there playing against the hardest team. They wont be able to win without me.” Hope told him and he nodded.

”Alaric said your lucky he’s not suspending you, Hope. What do you think your mother would say about this behavior.” Klaus responded to the girl.

”She would tell me to stop acting like you.” Hope said getting up from the chair and walking.

”Hope, we need to talk about this anger you have. It’s not normal.” Klaus told her and she stopped in her tracks.

”This anger comes from you dad. Your exactly like this, and don’t pretend you haven’t accidentally killed someone from it.” Hope told him walking again.

”Tell mom i’m not coming home later. I’m staying over at Landon’s.” Hope said to him and he sighed watching his daughter walk out the school.

”Hope, hey. How’s everything go?” Landon asked her and she sighed.

”I’m suspended from next game-“ Hope said and he scoffed.

”Mr.Saltzman cant really bench our best player can he? Landon said with a frown and Hope nodded.

”He can, my dad said i’m lucky he didn’t suspend me from the school.” Hope said and Landon sighed.

”What the fuck.” Landon groaned. He already knew without Hope they we’re going to lose the game without a chance.

”Hey.” A soft voice said from in front of them.

”Josie, hi.” Hope smiled at the girl and Landon copied her words.

”I’m sorry about earlier. You guys shouldn't have gotten involved.” Josie said looking down.

”Don’t do that Josie. You don’t deserve what those assholes did. Your to pure for this world.” Landon told her and she smiled at him.

”Thank you. Is your hand okay?” Josie asked looking over to Hope and she nodded.

”Still hurts from hitting Connor’s brick head, but’ll heal.” Hope said and Josie smiled at her.

”I could fix it up for you if you want.” Josie requested and Hope thought about It for a second.

”Yeah, are your parents back yet Landon?” Hope asked the boy and he shook his head.

”No, but i’m sure Rafael is going to be there. He will leave to go see Kassie later though so then we’ll be alone.” Landon told them and Hope nodded.

”How about we go get something to eat?” Hope requested, both Landon and Josie nodded as they got in the car.

”I payed last time, Hope.” Landon pouted and Josie giggled at their arguing.

”Yeah, but I left my money at home Landon. I’ll pay you back okay.” She told him and he gave in.

They did end up eating at Oliver Garden, since Landon was going to pay he was the one allowed to pick the place. Josie and Hope didn’t complain though because the place was good.

”Your check sir.” The waiter said with a smile handing Landon the receipt.

”Thank you.” Landon politely said to the man as he walked away.

”I don’t like how he automatically thought I was paying.” Landon frowned.

”Well you are the one paying, Landon.” Josie said and Hope nodded with a grin on her face.

”Yeah, yeah.” He smiled to himself and slipped two twenty's and a ten into the wallet writing a note saying _keep the change ;)_

”Really?” Hope said as she looked at the note and Landon shrugged.

”Back to my house right?” Landon said and both girls nodded.

”we should go to hour house some time, Hope.” Josie requested.

”Whats the rush Jo.... you’ll see my house soon.” Hope smirked at the girl and she just waved her off and Landon laughed.

”Look who's here.” Landon frowned seeing Rafael’s car in the parkway.

”Great, I thought he was gone by now.” Landon frowned, but Josie just smiled at him.

”It’s fine Landon. Come on.” Josie told him and he smiled at her antics.

”Hey, bitch.” Hope grinned at seeing Rafael at the top of the stairs.

“Hey Mikaelson, Landon with you?” Rafael smiled from the stairs.

”Yup, he’s coming just give him a second.” Hope said as Landon and Josie walked into the house.

”Oh, Josie I didn’t know you we’re coming here.” Rafael said with a smile as he finally came down the stairs in a tux.

“Oh wow you look sharp today Raf.” Josie smiled at him and he grinned.

”Yeah, my girlfriend invited me to her family’s house for dinner. Gotta look your best right.” Rafael said and Josie laughed at him.

”I’ve gotta go, Kassie’s picking me up Lan, so here’s my keys. Mom and dad said they aren't gonna be back ‘till Monday so that’s everything.” Rafael said as a horn was heard outside.

”That’s my cue, it was nice seeing you guys.” Rafael smiled at them and gave Josie a quick hug.

”Bye Raf.” Landon yelled over to his brother.

Hope closed the door and smiled.

”Guess the house is all ours.” Hope smirked and Josie smiled.

”Can I fix your hands first please.” Josie begged and Hope sighed, but then nodded.

”You know where the first aid stuff is Hope.” Landon told the auburn haired girl and she nodded dragging Josie down to the first bathroom.

”Right here.” Hope said opening the cabinet and revealed the first aid stuff.

”Oh.” Josie said as she grabbed a few things and placed them down ton the sink.

”Sit down for me and put your hand here.” Josie told the girl and Hope complied sitting down and placing her hand on the top of the sink.

”Jesus, Hope.” Josie gasped as she removed the bandage from the auburn haired girls hand.

”What can I say, i’m a violence influencer.” Hope tried joking, but Josie didn’t laugh.

”Promise me you wont do this again. Please.” Josie practically begged her with puppy dog eyes and Hope sighed.

”I can try Josie, I have serious anger issues. The last time this happened I almost killed somebody.” Hope frowned, she knew she just blew it telling Josie that.

”Hey look at me.” Josie said putting her hand on Hope’s cheek and the girl looked up.

”It was self defense, Hope. And you were protecting me, it’s okay.” She smiled warmly at the girl.

”Ow!” Hope gasped at the pain as Josie poured some alcohol on it.

”Sorry, I should have told you I was going to do that.” Josie grinned at Hope and she smiled.

”It’s fine, are you done now?” Hope asked as Josie got some fresh bandages and wrapped it around her hand.

”Yes, we’re done now.” Josie said as she helped Hope up from her sitting position.

Josie was about to walk out when Hope pulled her back by her wrist and kissed her. Josie had her hands on Hope’s chest, but she wasn’t going to push the girl back. Hope moved her hands down to Josie’s waist and squeezed causing the brunette to gasp and Hope let go of the kiss.

”I love kissing you.” Hope ginned and Josie just pulled her out of the bathroom and back to the living room.

”Hey guys what’s-“ Landon tried saying, but was quickly cut off by Josie’s lips on his.

He smiled into the kiss while Josie furthered the kiss. Josie then pulled back and grabbed Hope by her shirt, and kissed her harder than she kissed Landon. The boy started to trail kisses down her neck as she and Hope were kissing.

Hope broke the kiss to move to the other side of Josie’s neck at started attaching kisses there. The brunette started moaning at the feeling of the two kissing down her neck.

Hope and Landon let go of the kisses when Hope was about to lean in to kiss him, she laughed.

”You wish.” Hope and Landon grinned as she pushed him down to the couch. Josie moaned as Landon got back up and kissed her ear.

”We should take this to the guest room huh?” Landon requested and Josie nodded instantly and Hope agreed.

Once they got to the bedroom Josie took of her shirt and pants as Hope pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Landon was still standing trying to unbuckle his belt, but wasn’t having any luck.

Josie got Hope off of on top of her and got up to help Landon with his pants. He gave her a small smile as she helped him with it while Hope started taking off her clothes to on the bed.

One Josie helped Landon with his belt he took off his pants and then his shirt leaving him in just his boxers as he pushed Josie down on the bed and kissed her again.

Landon fell to the side of Josie and started kissing down her neck while Josie faced Hope and kissed the auburn haired girl. The older boy unhooked Josie’s bra at some point and threw it out of range.

Josie gasped as she felt Hope’s warm mouth on her nipple like Landon did from the night before.

Landon grinned as he reached over to the drawer and pulled out the bottle of Lube, he pulled down his boxer for his erection and lubed it and then pulled down Josie’s panties from the back entering her slowly as Hope swirled her tongue on her nipple’s.

Josie moaned loudly at the impact of the two and then groaned at the feeling of Landon inside her ass.

”H-harder L-Landon.” Josie moaned and he complied moving in her faster and faster, she moaned extra loudly as she felt Hope’s fingers trace around her throbbing clit.

”Please d-don’t tease.” Josie begged and Hope though about it for a second before she nodded and thrusted two fingers into her pussy which caused Josie to sharply inhale.

Hope then added a third finger while Landon pounded her and then she added a forth finger in which made Josie climax and practically scream.

“Fuck.” Josie moaned riding out her climax and Hope removed her fingers putting them in her mouth and tasting Josie.

”Here.” Landon said as he moved out of the girl and Hope knew exactly what he was aiming for, Landon laid down at the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over the edge as he gestured for Josie to sit on his lap which she did in a second moaning as she felt him inside her again.

Hope had moved from her position so she was hanging over Landon’s legs and her dick was facing Josie’s ass and pushed into her.

Josie moaned extra loudly at this it was like their pervious night when they we’re both inside her. Hope started to thrust in and out at a slow pace as Josie started rocking up and down on Landon’s cock.

Landon smirked widely because he watched as Josie’s breast moved back and forth with her movements. He didn’t stop himself as he put one in his mouth and sucked massaging the other one with his hand.

”F-fuck me.” Josie whined loudly this time because who was she to last having two dicks buried deep inside her and moving. She felt Hope pick up the pace and move faster with her movements and Hope started her attacks on Josie’s clit with her two fingers and that brought the brunette over the edge cumming on both Landon and Hope’s dicks.

She moaned louder than she did before, but the two didn’t stop their movements as they just thrusted faster, Landon could feel himself on the edge of his release.

Another orgasm was following Josie’s first one and she started moving faster on Landon and Hope.

“Harder!” She moaned louder and Hope did as told and bottomed out of the girl over and over again until she could feel her own orgasm rising.

Landon was on brink and when he felt Josie’s wall close down ok his dick he came inside the girl groaning at the feeling as Hope continuously moved inside her non-stop and Josie cried out in pure pleasure cumming on both of them and that’s when Hope finally released inside her.

Hope took her cock out of the girls ass and watched as her cum dripped out of her ass. The same was for Landon, Hope had gathered the white liquid spilling out of Josie and put it back in her with her cock.

Josie cried out at the anticipation as Hope moved fasted inside her brining her to another orgasm because of how sensitive she was.

Hope slowed down as she felt Josie release again and took herself out of the brunette.

Hope fell over onto the bed in a breathless action and sighed closing her eyes breathing heavily. Josie had done the same thing, but slower cause she was still sensitive.

”That was-“

”Amazing.” Both Landon and Hope said in sync.

”We should possible shower.” Josie requested and they both nodded.

Josie got up and stretched her tired body moaning at the feeling of it. She was still very naked which made Landon whistle.

Josie blushed as she took a blanket and gathered her clothes heading down into the bathroom.

”I’m pretty sure she just took my pants.” Landon said and Hope laughed.

”This is your house Lan, go to your room and get more pants.” Hope told him as she rolled off the bed and got her clothes putting them back on.

“Right.” He grins as he runs out with a blanket over himself.

”Fucking idiot sometimes.” Hope said to herself with a smile.

Hope was about to put her shirt back on when she heard her phone ring. Digging in her pocket her phone was turned off, but she looked over to see Josie’s phone buzzing with messages. The crawled over the bed to see who was texting the girl.

They were from fucking Penelope Park. She scrolled through the messages seeing a whole bunch of them calling her a slut or a bitch. How long had this been going on for.   
  


**Penelope Park: You better hope the next time we run into your not with your little bitch squad.**

**Penelope Park: God your so fucking useless you cant even protect yourself.**

**Penelope Park: I bet your fucking the whole school you slut.**

**Penelope Park: Are you going to answer me or do I have to beat your ass at school like before.**

Hope growled at the phone, was she going to make Penelope pay.

”Hi, did I leave my phone in here?” Josie asked as she dried her hair with the towel.

”When were you going to tell me she was bullying you Josie.” Hope asked the girl and the brunette froze.

”It just- she started texting me after I joined the cheer squad, I tried ignoring her.” Josie explained and Hope scoffed. She was pissed now.

”This is harassment Josie! Why didn’t you tell me or Landon or somebody!” Hope practically yelled at the girl and Josie flinched. 

”Because this is how they would react Hope! They would react like you are now! I-I just didn’t want to seem so useless.” Josie said whispering the last part as tears welled in her eyes and Hope softened.

”I’m sorry for yelling Josie, just next time this happens tell me or somebody please.” Hope said to her and she nodded The brunette looked down while Hope inched closer and embraced the girl into a hug.

”I’m gonna tell your dad, okay.” Hope said to the girl and Josie frowned.

”Please don’t, Hope.” Josie begged with teary eyes and Hope sighed.

”I cant- he has to know Josie, what he’s going to do is nothing compared to what I would do.” Hope said to the girl and she nodded sadly and she buried her head in Hope’s chest.

”Hey, guys everything alright?” Landon asked and Hope shook her head as Josie started crying in her chest.

————————————

“Ready?” Hope asked the girl and she nodded slowly.

”You don’t have to come in, Hope.” Josie said and Hope frowned.

”But, I am so let’s go.” Hope said unlocking the car doors and getting out. Josie walked to the front of the door and got her keys from her backpack and opened the door.

”Josie, happy to see your home.” Caroline said with a smile and the smile faltered as she saw Hope.

”Hi, Hope was it?” Caroline greeted holding out her hand for the girl and Hope nodded shaking it.

”Don’t you know my father?” Hope asked and Caroline nodded, but before she could say anything Alaric came into the room.

”Hope? What are you doing here?” Alaric asked as he entered the room.

Hope gave Josie back her phone and gestured for her to show her parents. Josie frowned and looked down hiving Caroline her phone the older woman looked at her weird and then scrolled through the messages from Penelope Park.

”Oh my god, Josie.... why didn’t you tell us?” Caroline said with a sad emotion and gave the phone to Alaric so he could see what the girl was saying to their daughter.

”Thank you, Hope for informing us on this.” Alaric said and Hope nodded with a tight smile.

”Your welcome, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Hope said to the girl and she nodded.

”Wait, Hope why don’t you stay for dinner?” Alaric asked the girl and she froze.

”If it’s okay with Josie.” Hope said looking at the brunette and she smiled nodding.

”Guess i’m staying for dinner.” Hope forced a smile.

Alaric was about to say something else when the front door opened to revel a very pissed off looking Lizzie Saltzman.

”What the hell is she doing here- whatever daddy I need my phone back.” Lizzie announced pushing past Josie and Hope.

”Why do you look like somebody ran over your puppy.” Lizzie asked her sister and Josie gasped.

”Don’t do that Lizzie, now i’m thinking about the poor puppy.” Josie frowned and Hope smiled at her cuteness.

”Whatever, phone please dad.” Lizzie asked him.

”Here, you get your phone, but your staying for dinner tonight.” Alaric said and Lizzie rolled her eyes, but agreed.

This was going to be one long ass night for Hope Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me two nights to wright: you guys better like it. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has dinner with the Saltzman family and it goes surprisingly well. Landon and Josie have a talk about her bullying situation and they have sex in the locker room.
> 
> Hope ends up going to counseling for her anger issues, but it doesn’t work out and Hope nearly kills someone, but Josie and Landon are quick to stop her.

Josie wasn’t expecting Lizzie to be so calm, the girl usually hated Hope Mikaelson. It was never known why, but she just hated the egotistical girl.

”Your cooking in really good Ms.Forbes or Salvator?” Hope asked and Caroline smiled at the girl.

”It’s just Forbes, Hope. And thank you.” Caroline thanked the auburn haired girl.

”So, Hope.... I decided your going to be able to play the first season’s game on Friday.” Alaric said and Hope perked up.

“Really!?” Hope asked happily and Josie smiled while Alaric laughed.

”Yeah, we talked it through and Connor came clean about starting what happened earlier today.” Alaric sighed and Josie straightened her body.

”Everything okay Josie?” Caroline inquired her daughter and Josie shook her head.

”Nothing, I just remembered I have a paper due on Thursday.” Josie said and sighed in response and Hope frowned at the brunette.

**Landon: How’s dinner going Hopey?**

**Hope: I thought I told you to stop calling me that when we were like 10, anyways it’s going great.**

**Landon: I’m still sad I didn’t get invited. :(**

**Hope: Ha. Funny thing my dad asked me if you wanted to get dinner with us after the game on Friday maybe have Rafael join?**

**Landon: Yeah, I would like that you know how boring the after-party games are. Maybe invite Josie too?**

**Hope: Yeah, i’ll ask her.**

**Landon: Cool, Cool. I’ve gotta go. I think Kassie broke up with Rafael.**

**Hope: Oh damn, okay.**

Hope put her phone down and exhaled.

”Hey so we’re having dinner after the game on Friday and I was wondering if you would like to join us?” Hope said looked over to Josie.

”I would like that, yeah.” Josie said with a smile.

”Don’t they have after party’s for the footballs games though?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded.

”They do it’s just the boys they end up going overboard and buy strippers.” Hope said and then instantly regretted the last part.

”What?! They just told me it was a small party between the football players.” Alaric said confused and Hope hummed.

”Yup, very bad things happened at the last party I went to.” Hope shivered at the memory and Josie chuckled.

”Well then that just ruined my meal.” Lizzie said pushing her plate forward and sighing.

”Lizzie if you want to join you can bring Mg.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled at her invite.

”Really, i’d be up for that and i’m sure Mg would be too.” Lizzie smiled at Hope and the auburn haired girl nodded with a smile.

“Alaric is that your Corvette out there?” A slightly younger man than Alaric asked.

”Uh, no that’s Hope’s car.” Alaric said and Lizzie gasped.

”You have a Corvette?!” Lizzie basically squealed.

“Uh, yeah. Do you need me to move it?” Hope asked and the man shook his head.

”No, it’s just a really cool car.” He said and then held his hand out.

”I’m Malachai, Do call me Kai though.” Kai smiled at Hope as she shook his hand.

”Kai, is the twins uncle.” Caroline announced as she got up and hugged the man.

”I see your growing the beard out Uncle Kai.” Josie smiled at him and then hugged him.

”Hey, sorry I just came back to get something and then i’ll head back off.” Kai announced and Alaric scoffed with a wide smile.

”No come on Kai, join us for dinner.” Alaric asked and Kai stood thinking about it then shrugged sitting down as Caroline got him a plate.

”If you don’t mind me asking what is it you do?” Hope enquired him and he smiled.

”Animal marine. I help people save animals across the world.” Kai smiled and Hope grinned.

”Sounds like fun to travel the world.” Hope said and he smirked.

”Oh it is. The different types of animals that we get to see is amazing.” Kai said in awe.

”Yeah, remember that one time you tried bringing a baby wolf into the house claming it was a puppy for the twins.” Alaric said laughing at the memory and Kai nodded with a chuckle.

**Dad: Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Where are you me and your mother want to have a chat.**

Hope looked down at her phone a scoffed at her father’s text.

”Something wrong, Hope.” Alaric asked the girl and she nodded.

”My dad is being over dramatic and wants me home. Thank you for dinner and it was nice meeting you Kai.” Hope smiled at them.

”Here, let me walk you out.” Josie said cleaning her hands with the napkin and getting up.

”Goodbye, Hope.” Alaric and Caroline said.

”Sorry about having to leave so early Jo.” Hope said and Josie shrugged.

”It’s okay, drive safe please.” Josie smiled at the girl and kissed her cheek.

”See you tomorrow. Maybe.” Hope said with a grin as she closed the door and unlocked her car opening the door and starting the car.

”Call dad.” Hope said and the voice control listened contacting her dad as she drove out of Josie’s neighborhood.

”Hope, where are you?” Klaus said over the phone and Hope mentally rolled her eyes.

“Coming, geez do you guys not have Patients.” Hope said to him.

”Seriously, Hope be more respectful.” Klaus said and she could hear the irritation in his voice.

”Oh my apologize.” Hope mocked and he scoffed.

”Please just drive safe.” Klaus told her.

”I always do.” Hope said as she hung up and drove faster.

”So fucking annoying.” Hope murmured.

————————————

“Landon?” Josie asked as she entered the boy’s locker room.

”Hey, what are you doing in here? You cant be in here.” Landon said and she frowned.

”I’m sorry. I just was looking for you and then this was the only place I didn’t check.” Josie told him and he smiled.

”It’s fine.” Landon grinned.

”So what’d you need?” He asked as he turned on one of the showers.

”Oh, um nothing. Actually it’s fine.” Josie said as she was about to walk away, bur Landon quickly grabbed her arm.

”Josie, whats wrong?” He asked her again seriously.

”Um, was Connor here today?” Josie asked him and he shook his head.

”Both him and Penelope are expelled. And he got kicked off the football team. Why?” He asked the girl and she sighed.

”Just didn’t want to accidentally walk into one of them.” Josie said as she sat down on the bench.

”I’m sure if you did they wouldn't do anything. Connor was scared of Hope before she even beat his ass. He always underestimated her like when he started talking shit about me in middle school.” Landon smiled warmly at her as he remembered the memory.   
  


“Oh, I didn’t know Hope was so violent though.” Josie responded with glimmering eyes as she looked at Landon.

”I’m sure she’ll tell you all about it when we hang out again.” Landon grinned.

”Nobody's going to be in here for a while. Shower with me?” Landon asked with a smirk Josie grinned.

”Yes.” She told him as they got up. Landon helped undress the girl until she was fully naked. He took off his own towel and dragged the girl into the shower with him.

“Jump.” He muttered in between kisses and the girl did wrapping her legs around his waist as he positioned his cock into her entrance.

“Fuck me, Landon” she moaned and he hushed her by kissing her again and fully entering her.

”You’ve gotta be quiet or the whole school’ll hear Josie.” Landon said to her as he started kissing her neck and thrusting in and out of the girl.

She moaned softly as he moved faster in her. The shower was relaxing in this point as the hot water hit them. Josie arched her back off the wall and revealed more of her neck for the boy and he admiringly bit her neck leaving red marks along her neck.

”Faster Landon.” She moaned and he complied hitting a spot inside her he could only reach as he was buried deep inside her.

Josie started moving up and down on him and she tightened her legs around his waist as he gripped her ass hard and she moaned a little louder.

”Shh.” He mumbled kissing her again and her hands found his face and kissed him harder.

She could feel her release coming closer as her walls pressed harder down on Landon’s cock and he moaned at that.

”I-I’m close Landon.” She moaned whimpering as he sped up his thrust and he felt the knot in his stomach growing.

”Ah, fuck!” She whisper yelled as she came down on him and not even a second later he came inside her too.

Josie let the grip she had with her legs on his waist go as she fell back to the floor.

”Turn around.” He said and she complied turning around and he positioned hisself in her backdoor and pushed in slowly hearing her moan at it.

She put her hands on the wall for some sort of comfort as Landon pushed into her completely.

He held her waist securely and Bent forwards kissing her neck that was covered in marks as he thrusted inside her ass and she became a moaning mess.

”Just like that.” Josie moaned into his kisses as she felt herself on the periphery of another orgasm.

”Just a-a little more Jo.” He groaned feeling himself cum inside her again, but he didn’t slow down his thrust until she fully came again letting out a long quiet moan.

”We should probably get out now right?” He asked and she smiled kissing him again Lusciously, but surely.

  
“We probably should next class is going to start soon.” Josie advised him and nodded.

Landon shut off the shower and got Josie a towel as they changed. He walked her to her next class and then headed to his own.

”So Ms.Mikaelson. Why don’t you tell me whats going on in that head of yours.” The councilor disclosed her and Hope sighed.

”Nothing much to interesting for you. I been seeing someone-“ she kept out the part about having threesome’s with Landon and Josie. “-and somebody was bullying her I guess I just had enough of him and started a fight.” Hope told her.

”But, it wasn’t really a fight it was more like I was the only one hitting him so-“ Hope sustained and the older woman nodded.

”So first off first. Tell me more about this girl.” The lady said looking at Hope skeptically.

”Oh god, she’s exquisite, her eyes are like a pleasing brown color that you could easily get lost into. She’s like the sweetest girl in the school and she’s really smart.” Hope said lost in consternation.

”Sounds alluring.” The lady said with a graceful smile and Hope grinned.

”Okay, now tell me about the boy that you fought.” The woman stated prompting for Hope to tell her more.

”He’s a dick. He thinks he can do anything since he’s apparently so abated.” Hope practically grated her teeth.

  
“Okay, and what did he say to this girl?” The woman inquired and Hope shook her head.

”Hurtful things. He called her a slut and other things that I didn’t hear before I hit him.” Hope proclaimed to the lady and she nodded.

”Okay, I have you all figured out Ms.Mikaelson. Your erotic, and your protecting her from the real world like what the boy said.” The lady told her procrastinating.

”Oh.” Hope commonly said and the lady smiled.

”It’s normal to get protective over to people you care about, Hope. You just need to count to ten and think about your actions, okay.” The woman said and Hope nodded.

”Your good to go, Hope.” The lady said and Hope grinned.

”Just remember to count to ten before anything okay.” She said and Hope nodded as she took her keys out and headed out going to her car and getting in.

**Hope: Hey, I can come pick you and Josie up from class because I just got done with counseling.**

**Landon: Sounds good see you soon, Hope.**

Hope put her phone down and started driving back to Mystic falls high.

”Took you guys long enough.” Hope sneered and Josie smiled at her.

”It’s good to see you too, Hope.” Josie responded by getting in the front seat and Landon took the back seat.

Hope just smiled at her and drove down somewhere to the Mystic grill.

”We ate here like two days ago, Hope.” Landon whined.

”Come on you big baby it’s fine.” Hope said as she let Josie hook her arm through hers.

”My body is a temple though.” Landon pouted and Josie just giggled at his antics.

They ate a nice meal and Hope had payed for it this time. Josie had begged her to pay, but Hope declined the offer. Josie said she was going to just pay next time then.

”Hey loser’s.” Somebody said from behind them and Josie immidetly recognized this voice.

”Connor.” Hope practically spit out every letter.   
  


“Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude were you guys on a date?” Connor mocked and Landon just laughed.

”Jealous? Because nobody in the school likes you at all.” Landon mocked him right back and Connor scoffed.

”Yeah right, if by all means your dating a slut.” Connor said gesturing towards Josie.

”Conny!” A girl said running over to Connor.

”Hey Dana, we were just chatting right?” Connor grinned, both Landon and Hope scoffed.

”Seriously, your going to okay it off like that.” Hope said and Connor laughed with a wide smile on his face.

”Or what Mikaelson. Going to get daddy to sue me.” Connor mocked and that officially hit Hope.

She punched him in the face and wagged her hand around from the pain.

”They said count to ten before you beat somebody's ass. But, your a nobody so it doesn’t matter.” Hope grinned and Josie gasped seeing the blood drip from his nose again.

”Fuck! I just got my nose fixed you bitch!” Connor yelled as he was about to throw another hit, but she blocked it stepping on his foot and kneeing him right in the balls.

”Ow!” He groaned and Dana tried to stop Hope, but the auburn haired girl just pushed her away.

”You wanna fight so bad then get up!” Hope yelled at him and he got on all fours in an attempt to get up.

Hope just punched him again and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pinning him to the wall.

Connor at some point gained his strength back and pushed hop off him. He wiped his mouth from the blood and held his fist up.

He landed a hit on Hope as she looked down and draped her hand over her mouth. She walked over to the pool table and grabbed the sick hitting it over her knee causing it to break in half. She held one part in her hand as she threw the other to the ground.

”Hope! Stop this isn't you! He’s not worth it!” Landon said trying to reassure the girl.

”Hope, this is the real world.” A soft voice said and Hope snapped out of it and dropped the stick to the ground.

”I-I’m.... i’m sorry.” Hope apologized.

”Let’s just go.” Landon said putting his hand over her shoulder and walking her to the car as Josie followed in suit.

”I’m sorry you had to see that.” Hope said apologizing again and Landon shook his head.

”It’s nothing to be sorry about Hope, just let’s go.” Josie said and Hope handed her the keys and Josie smiled.

”Really?!” Josie smiled widely and Hope nodded.

”Let’s just get out of this hell hole.” Hope said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TeeHee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope takes Josie out for a date and Hope pleasures her in the restaurant, then they go back to the Mikaelson estate and have sex. 
> 
> Landon deals with being at a dinner party with his family and meets someone who got screwed over by his adoptive parents.
> 
> Then, Alaric integrates his daughter on where she’s been going and she spills on what she’s been doing and gets punished.

**Hope: Hey princess, clear your schedule for the day because i’m taking you out to dinner.**

Josie smiled as she read the text from Hope, allowing a grin to then appear on her face.

**Josie: Really sounds fun. When are you going to come pick me up?**

Josie put her phone down and waited for a response as she went back to doing her math homework. Too much homework for that class, dinner was exactly what she needed for a release.   
  


**Hope: How about in 20? Landon had a dinner party with his family so I thought it would be a nice time to sped with you.**

**Josie: Sounds good, Hope. I’ll be waiting.**

Josie blushed slightly at Hope wanting to sped more time with her. She enjoyed being with the girl.

”Hey, Lizzie? Do you maybe want to help me get ready for a dinner date I have with a friend please?” Josie asked her sister hanging by the door frame and Lizzie immediately looked up and grinned at her sister.

”Of curse Jo, who’s the special person though?” Lizzie asked as she got out of her chair and walked with Josie to the brunette’s room and Josie blushed.

”Just a friend who wants to take me out for dinner.” Josie said as Lizzie gestured for her to sit down in the small chair Josie had by her drawer.

”And whats that friends name?” Lizzie asked prying at her sister for more information as she looked through her sister’s closet for a dress.

”Hope Mikaelson.” Josie said and Lizzie looked back at her and gasped then a smirk settled down on her face.

”Sounds like you two might have more than dinner.” Lizzie snarked playfully and Josie laughed hitting her sister on her arm.

”Not funny Elizabeth.” Josie scolded her sister as Lizzie’s laughter died down and the blonde just smiled as she picked out a perfect purple dress covered in flower’s.

”Hope, will love this Jo. You need to wear it.” Lizzie said handing the girl the dress and pushed her sister to go and change in the bathroom. After what felt like a hot second Josie came out of the bathroom and twirled around in her dress showing it off to her sister and Lizzie smiled widely at her.

”Priceless Josette.” Lizzie grinned as she then dug into the drawer and pulled out a purple flower clip. She moved over ti her sister and clipped it just right on Josie’s waved hair and smiled.

“Perfection.” Lizzie said smiling ss Josie looked in the mirror and her eyes widened as she thought about the look on Hope’s face when the girl would see her.

”Hey, ladies. Lizzie ready to study?” Mg asked his girlfriend and Lizzie nodded kissing her sister’s cheek giving her good luck for her dinner date with Hope.

**Hope: I’m here. You ready?**

**Josie: Always, just give me a second and I’ll be out.**

Josie grinned at her phone and put her in her purse that was on the side of her bed. She quickly grabbed her black heels and slipped them on as she walked out the door. She took her keys off the table and locked the front door heading over to Hope who was perked up on her car with a pair of sunglasses on.

”You look.... Pricelessly beautiful.” Hope said in awe at the brunette and Josie blushed. Hope was wearing a normal attire of ripped jeans a t-shirt and a nice leather jacket as she rocked her sunglasses.

”And you look amazing.” Josie said giving the auburn haired girl a peck on the lips and Hope smirked opening the passenger seat for Josie and she got in the car. 

Hope smiled and quickly jogged to the driver’s seat on got in starting the car and driving out of Josie’s neighborhood.

”Where are we going?” Josie asked as Hope kept her focus on the road.

”Have you ever heard of Fresh Tomato's? I got us a reservation there pretty quick because well my mom owns the place.” Hope informed the brunette and Josie was fast to nod in response.

”I’m sure we’ve eaten there before once, my mom and dad liked it, i’m not sure about Lizzie though. I liked it though it’s a really nice place.” Josie rambled and Hope smiled at her.

”Why are you smiling?”

”Nothing it’s just your cute.” Hope said and Josie blushed again and Hope mentally fist pumped herself as a score two for herself.

”Hm, that was a fairly quick drive I didn’t know you lived so close to the place.” Hope said as they got into the packed parking lot. Hope fished something out of her dashboard and got a note for the mirror attached to the windshield and it was labeled V.I.P parking.

”Wow, perks of your mom owning the restaurant?” Josie asked and Hope nodded with a smile and then clasped her hands together.

”Ready for dinner Ms.Saltzman?” Hope asked the brunette and Josie smiled nodding as Hope got out and opened her door and closed it.

”Thank you.” Josie smiled warmly at her and Hope responded with a welcome.

”Ms.Mikaelson it’s nice to see you here again. Your table it just down that way, let me get your menu’s ready.” The cashier said from behind the desk and Hope nodded as he got the menu’s and gestured for them to follow him.

”This is Andre, he’ll be your waiter for the night.” The man said and he waved himself off.

”Hi, as said i’m Andre, just request your beverage and we’ll get it right out to you.” The young boy said winking at Josie and she smiled.

”Can I get a lemonade, please?” Josie asked and he nodded writing it down then looking over to Hope.

”I’ll just have a water please.” Hope said and he nodded writing that down then walked away to the kitchen.

Their table was secluded away from everybody else and had a long table rag as Josie sat across from Hope.

”I don’t like the way he looked at you.” Hope said with a frown and Josie just chuckled at her antics.

”He was just being nice, Hope.” Josie said and Hope grinned.

“Actually I don’t like the way a lot of people look at you.” Hope said her face fulled to the brim with a pout and Josie just giggled.

”Are you jealous, Ms.Mikaelson?” Josie said with a grin and Hope scoffed.

”Hope Mikaelson, Jealous? Never Ms.Saltzman.” Hope said talking about herself in the third person and Josie smiled.

”Uh-Uh, your jealous.” Josie tried convincing, but Hope wasn’t having it.

”I wont be once you start screaming my name later.” Hope said smoothly and Josie blushed a deep red and Hope liked this.

”Or maybe I could just pleasure you now? Have you a quiet panting mess in the restaurant.” Hope pondered and Josie bit her bottom lip thinking about what Hope would do.

When Josie looked up at the auburn haired girl Hope just smirked and sank out of her seat and under the table.

”Hope, what are you doing?” Josie frowned at the girl, but then sat upright as she felt a nibble on her thigh.

Hope started inching her kisses closer to Josie’s center that was starting to drip on her thighs and Hope smirked at the action. Pleased as she could get this type of reaction from the girl.

She pulled her head back and heard Josie let out a small whine and Hope smiled as she pulled Josie’s panties down to her heels and slipped it off her.

Hope then started pressing more equalled kisses to both of Josie’s thighs, she could feel the girl start squirming as she got closer to her center and she placed her hands firmly on her thighs to keep her grounded.

Josie was clenching around nothing needing Hope to either use her mouth or Josie was just going to use her own fingers to get herself off.

Josie moaned to herself closing her eyes and lowering her head as she felt a slick tongue lap up at her juices that we’re spilling from her pussy.

”Hi! Your water and lemonade.” The waiter said as he placed down the two beverages and Josie jolted her eyes open and forced a smile at him.

”Tha-Thank you.” Josie politely said and he smiled at him.

”If you don’t mind me asking where did Ms.Mikaelson go?” The waiter asked as Hope slowed down her tongue assaults ok Josie’s clit and Josie sighed.

”U-uhm.... she went to go a-a-and.... call somebody?” She said acting as if the last part was a question. Hope started thrusting her tongue faster again and Josie yelped and jumped.

”Are you okay?” He asked her and Josie nodded weakly.

”I’m F-fine.” She smiled warmly at him and he smirked.

”Well then, if i was your friend I wouldn't leave somebody as perfect as you here alone.” The waiter said and Josie could feel the vibration of Hope’s growl on her as the auburn haired girl bit down forcefully and Josie jumped harder this time.

”Ah!” She said barley audible and gladly nobody heard. She broke the second Hop shoved two fingers deep inside her and started pushing in and out at a fast past as she continued her attacks on her clit.

Josie reached her orgasm and came on both Hope’s fingers and mouth as she moaned from being sensitive because Hope was still lapping up her left over juices.

Hope then popped up from the table quietly not drawing any attention from anybody once so ever and Hope grinned at that.   
  


“That was mean.” Josie said as she reached under the table and pulled her panties back up and Hope chuckled.

“You seemed to enjoy it, plus I didn’t like how he was flirting with you.” Hope remarked and Josie just rolled her eyes playfully but lovingly because of how affectionate Hope was being.

The night consisted of many jabs of information from Josie to Hope and the blue eyed girl answered all the questions grace fully with smiles and laughs at Josie’s reaction.

”I Hope you enjoyed the night.” Hope said to the girl as they walked back over to Hope’s car hand in hand.

”I did really. It feels nice to do something other than worrying about school.” Josie smiled warmly and her smile widened as Hope unlocked the car and opened the passenger seat once again.

“You don't have to do that every time, Hope.” Josie informed the girl and Hope only shrugged and chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, I know. But, I like doing it for somebody who deserve’s it.” Hope said aiming the last part for Josie and the brunette melted at the compliment.

”Do you maybe want to come back to my place? Nobody’s home.” Hope requested and Josie nodded faster than what was intended.

”Yes.”   
  


————————————

  
“You not enjoying the night bro?” Rafael asked his brother and Landon nodded with a sigh.

”I never did like these party's. Don’t you hate them to? We’re literally forced to go to them.” Landon told his brother and Rafael laughed.

”I don’t know man I actually kind of like them.” Rafael said and Landon just scoffed.

”That’s because your girlfriend is here Rafie, The person I want is somewhere at home.” Landon commented and Rafael smirked.

”What?”

”The person you want is Josie Saltzman right? I heard a rumor that she’s dating both you and Hope.” Rafael said and Landon looked surprised.

“Let me guess.... Penelope started the rumors? Me and Hope aren’t dating her at the same time. Neither of us are dating her.” Landon told his brother and Rafael nodded.

The boy was about to say something, but their father quickly cut in. “Rafael, Landon come over here please.” There father asked them and both boys complied getting up and heading over to their father.

“This is Mr. Robert Miller.” Their father said smiling as the boys shook his hand.

”Dad? When are we leaving?” A familiar voice said and Landon instantly tensed up.

  
“Soon Connor, we just got here.” The older man said to his son and Connor smirked as he saw Landon.

”What is he doing here.” Connor said with venom in his voice as he adjusted his tux jacket.

”This is one of my investor’s son’s, either be polite or go wait in the car.” Robert hissed at the boy and he just rolled his eyes and nodded.

”So, how do you and my som know each other?” Robert asked Landon and he froze.

”We.... we’re both on the football team.” Landon said and Robert grinned widely.

”Would you look at that Jayden you have two athlete son’s.” Robert said with a smile talking to Landon’s father.

”Yeah, both of them are co-captians. Rafael plays basketball as Landon plays football.” Jayden told him.

”Must be excruciating. All my son does is whine about not being good enough.” Robert said and Connor just rolled his eyes and whispered something in his father’s ear.

”Ah, could I talk with Landon real quick?” Robert asked and his father nodded going to talk to his wife.

”Follow me.” Robert said and Landon swallowed thickly following the older man away from the crowd.

”So, your the Landon that helped jump my son right.” Robert simply said as he looked at his watch and Landon stopped walking.

”I should really get back to my mom and dad Mr. Miller.” Landon tried saying, but the man sighed and grabbed a champagne from a waiter.

”No-No it’s okay. Honestly you and that Hope girl were doing the right thing protecting that girl.” Robert commented as he took a sip of the champagne.

“W-what. Hope basically beat the life out of your son. Why are you saying it’s right.” Landon asked and Robert just smiled at him.

”Connor is a slow thinker, Landon. He doesn’t think before he does. You were just protecting you friend so everything is fine. But, if I ever see my son come home bleeding again I will make you and your two friends sorry understood?” The older man said to Landon and the boy nodded slowly.

“Understood.” Landon said after a moment of silence.

”Why don’t we go back to the party?” Robert requested putting a hand over Landon’s shoulder and he frowned pulling out his phone.

**Landon: I just met Connor’s dad. He’s one of my father’s investors. He told me if he ever see’s his son come home in blood again he’ll make us sorry, Hope.**

**Hope: What?! Get out of there Landon. He basically just threatened you.**

**Landon: I cant. My parents would know i’m gone and send somebody for me.**

**Hope: Please just get out of there as soon as you can then. It’s not safe is he just fucking threatened you Lan.**

**Landon: I will soon, after the party’s done.**

Landon frowned at his phone and put it back into his pocket heading back over to his parents and brother.

———————————

“Who was that?” Josie pondered as Hope’s phone buzzed again and she sighed.

”Just Landon. He told me something about somebody he met at the dinner party with his parents.” Hope told the girl. There was no pint in lying the brunette cared about Landon just as much a Hope did.

”Here.” Hope smiled handing Josie the wine glass.

”I’ve never had wine before.” Josie commented and Hope smiled sitting down on the sofa.

”Guess this is another first then.” Hope said with a chuckle and Josie scoffed.

”When was my other first?” Josie asked clearly confused and Hope smiled warmly at the girl.

”When we we’re over at Landon’s you said it was your first time smoking weed.” Hope told the girl and Josie remembered that day clearly with a smile.

“Hm, I forgot about that.” Josie said as she took a quick sip of the wine and her face scrunched up which caused Hope to laugh.

”I don’t like it either trust me. The taste is horrible I just like the way it relaxes my body.” Hope reassured the brunette and turned on the tv.

”Yeah, but your body doesn’t have to be relaxed for me to do this.” Josie said leaning over to give her a kiss.

Josie was about to pull away when Hope pulled her onto her lap and let the girl straddle her lap.

Hope groaned when she felt Josie grind down on her now hard dick.

”I really enjoyed dinner today. Let me repay you.” Josie said breaking the kiss and planted small little kisses on Hope’s neck.

”Do what ever you want, baby.” Hope moaned at the touch and Josie smirked taking her panties off with a quick movement and then started on unbuttoning Hope’s pants pulling down her boxers and letting her erection spring out.

”I love the way you feel.” Josie moaned as she felt the tip of her cock rub against the slit of pussy.

”And I love the sounds you make.” Hope said as she pulled Josie down on her lap and started making absolutely filthy noises and rocked on the auburn haired girl.

”That is Jo-“ Hope moaned at the feeling of Josie’s walls hugging her shaft and Josie moved faster on her.

Josie started swaying her hips and bounced on Hope’s lap lowering herself over and over again on Hope’s dick.

”F-fuck. Your really big.” Josie moaned as Hope continuously stretched her, Josie moaned louder as Hope met her upright with her thrust’s and the brunette groaned at the anticipation.

”You like this Josie, faster.” Hope said to the younger girl and Josie moved faster becoming a moaning mess on top of Hope.

”That’s it babygirl, keep going.” Hope groaned throwing her head back as she felt herself grow closer to her release.

Josie loved the sweet talk it always brought her closer to her climax as ut was doing now.

”Harder, Hope!” Josie moaned loudly and Hope grinned starting to thrust faster and faster finally feeling herself release into Josie’s pussy.

”Ah!” Josie’s moan practically turned into a scream as her velvet walls hugged Hope’s cock and she came hard her juices gushing on the girl.

”Fuck, Jo.” Hope moaned as Josie slowed down with her bouncing and then completely stood still with Hope still inside her.

Josie was a panting mess as she tried calming down and relax from her high, Hope grabbed her hair and pulled her head up clearly revealing her neck to the auburn haired girl and Hope licked a straight line down the brunettes throat which caused Josie to whine.

Hope swiftly moved Josie so she was laying down on the couch and Hope was hovering above her and her dick was against her clit the tip wet with Josie’s juices.

”Hope.... please.” Josie begged moaning trying to wiggle her hips to get Hope to enter her.

”So desperate huh?” Hope asked as she bent down and kissed Josie’s neck inspecting the marks there.

”These from Landon?” Hope pondered just making sure it was from the boy and Josie nodded and Hope forgot about it starting to kiss and mark her neck herself. She began pushing into the brunette as Josie felt the stretch again and tried clawing at Hope’s back.

The clawing failed because of Hope’s leather jacket which the blue eyed girl was quick to remove and throw somewhere. Josie moaned as Hope lushed to her limit and moved inside her again.

”Hope-“ Josie begged and Hope knew exactly what the brunette wanted, she wanted it rough so hop gave her what she wanted thrusting faster every second she was inside the girl and could already feel Josie’s walls hugging her again.

”Getting off so fast.” Hope laughed with a groan the followed it as Josie’s kissed her.

”Yeah, y-you.... have that e-effect.” Josie moaned as Hope.... was it pounding her? Whatever Hope sped pounding the brunette in front of her kissing her neck.

Josie finally moaned louder than the other ones and came on Hope’s dick, but that didn’t stop the girl from her movements as she felt herself getting closer.

Josie rode out her orgasm quickly as she felt another one erupting in her stomach because Hope was moving fairly fast inside her.

”H-Hope-“ Josie moaned getting closer as Hope moved.

”I-I’m close J-Josie.” Hope panted with her movements as she came closer to her release.

”Cum inside me Hope.” Josie moaned loudly as Hope moaned as she came inside the brunette and Josie moaned extra loudly and gushed around Hope for the third time.

”Ah fuck.” Hope slowed her thrust’s so they could both ride out their sudden orgasm’s.

  
“That was amazing.” Josie panted and Hope smiled at her tiredly.

”Glad you enjoyed it do you want to shower and then I can take you home?” Hope asked and Josie nodded.

The auburn haired girl dragged the brunette upstairs to her bedroom and after at least five more orgasm’s Hope had brought Josie home.

They finally got into Josie’s neighbor hood, the brunette gave Hope a kiss goodbye and got out of the car fishing for her keys in her purse.

Once she got in the house was greeted by an angry looking Alaric.

”Where have you been it’s almost two in the morning and i’ve been texting you all night! I almost went to the police station to file a missing person report!” Her father yelled at her and Josie flinched.

”I went to dinner with a friend, dad. I’m fine.” Josie said as she tried walking past him, but he stopped her.

”You smell like pure sex Josette! Where have to been and don’t lie to me.” Alaric yelled again and Josie sighed.

”I was with Hope! She took me out to dinner and went back to her house.” Josie explained and Alaric scoffed.

”Let me see your phone.” Her father plainly said and Josie frowned.

”What do you need my phone for i’m telling the truth I was with, Hope, dad.” Josie told him seriously.

”You were out past curfew and having fun with Hope while I was here worrying if something happened to you.”

”I’m sorry, next time i’ll be more precise and tell you where I am.” Josie told her father and he sighed.

”Your grounded though Josie. I still want your phone.” He said holding his hand out, Josie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

”Seriously.” Josie tilted her head and pouted with a frown.

”Yes Josie, one week top’s. Next time this happens your punishment is going to be worse and i’ll do the punishment we use to do when you were younger.” Alaric told her as he took her phone and set it on the table. Josie shuddered, she knew what he meant. He was talking about the spanking’s he use to give her and Lizzie when they we’re younger.

”I’m sorry daddy it wont happen again.” Josie told him and he sighed.

”Don’t let it.” He told her as she hugged him.

”Are you going to tell mom?” Josie asked and he thought about it for a split second.

”No, the last time that happened with Lizzie your poor sister couldn't sleep for a week after what your mom told her about the birds and the bee’s.” Alaric said laughing at the memory and Josie laughed too.

”Yeah, she slept with me in my room.” Josie said and he smiled.

”Go to bed now, it’s late. Plus the big game is tomorrow. You don’t want to be tried.” Alaric told his daughter and Josie nodded.

”Josie, here. I decided to change your punishment. You just cant go anywhere with anybody beside me and Lizzie.” Alaric said and Josie squealed hugging him and taking back her phone.

“Goodnight! Love you!” Josie told him as she ran back upstairs.

”Love you too, sweetheart.” Alaric chuckled at his daughter and headed back to his own room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-game dinner party :)

Friday came faster than what Landon and Hope wanted. The game was in a few hours and the two were beyond nervous. Well mainly it was because they were lacking in the coaches eyes.

Hope was terrified because this was the first game that her father and mother were going to attend. Usually it was complements of them having too much work, or something was happening outside the family that they needed to deal with. This time they told Hope they were going to be there on time and cheering for her.

Landon was still slightly tipsy from the threat the Connor’s father gave him. Who wouldn't be scared, he was at a dinner party and he was threatened! Who the hell threatens a 18 year old kid.

To add on to everything this was the first game of the season, so meaning that Landon and Hope were first player’s in. They were also up against the second hardest team in the state, of course the first hardest state was them because of the star player’s on the team.

Its hard not to be unprepared for something like this. So when Hope and Landon were finally on the field and the lights were shining bright down on them it was drizzling out; small amounts of rain.

”Okay, first game jitters. It’s not going ti be that bad right?” Hope said putting her helmet on and Landon scoffed.

”Yeah, your parents are up there watching and we’re up against Segway. What could go wrong?” Landon said inhaling sharply when Hope had hit him.

”Fuck you. Your supposed to be on the bright side.” Hope growled at him and Landon pointed over to the bleacher’s and Hope saw Josie in her cheerleader outfit.

”She’s here so i’m ten times more nervous.” Landon said and Hope swallowed thickly.

”More reason’s to make us with the game.” Hope jabbed him and he nodded slipping the helmet on and heading to the middle field.

”Run over!” Hope announced and half the team smirked at that.

”Ready! Set! Hut!” The center yelled and Hope caught the ball trying to find the nearest opening.

She threw it in the direction of number 16 and he caught it getting tackled a second later.

”Nice! Keep that up!” The coach cheered and the cheerleader’s started cheering.

”Landon go long and i’ll throw it to you. Connor your defense make them think your the one i’m going to throw it too.” Hope said clasping her hands together and the two boys nodded.

”Everybody defend Connor eyes off me and Landon.” Hope said and they all jogged back to their position’s.

34-37

They we’re so close to them. Mystic falls was ahead by 2 points because of the two field goals the other team missed. It actually made Hope laugh at how many of those they missed.

Finally last quarter with just 5 minuets left on the clock Hope inhaled the scent that was surrounding her, 44-44 was the score now. They just needed one more touchdown, nobody wanted to go into overtime and that was for sure.

”Ready, you know the plan right?” Hope said and Landon nodded. The boy got two touchdown’s and was tackled more than 20 times, which meant his Jersey was filled with dirt.

”25!” Hope yelled and everybody nodded their heads as she crouched down behind the center.

”Ready! Set! Hike!” He yelled and Hope got the ball and walked back trying to find and opening.

20 second’s left.

She threw the ball in the direction of someone, but the ball flew over him and Landon stumbled back holding his hand back and caught the ball.

12 seconds.

He started running and pasted the 20 yard line. He dodged another person that tried tackling him.

10 seconds.

Somebody had nearly tacked him and he stumbled a bit, but caught himself.

5 seconds.

He ran and got tackled again, but dragged himself to the end zone.

2 seconds.

He fell to the ground and was in the end zone, everybody looked over to see what had happened.

“Touchdown!” The referee announced as Landon hopped up and threw the ball to the ground.

44-50

Mystic falls won. The first game went to the timberwolves.

”Hell yeah! Landon Kirby get your ass over here and give me a hug!” The coach yelled and everybody on the bleacher’s cheered louder along with the cheerleader’s.

”Hell yeah, dude you did it!” Hope cheered pulling the helmet off and hugged her best friend.

”You did the perfect pass!” Landon chuckled embracing the hug and smiled.

”Landon, bro hell yeah!” Rafael said as Hope and Landon pulled away from the hug and Rafael gave his brother a hand shake.

”Good job. Both of you.” Rafael smiled at both of them.

“Hope.” A voice said and Hope turned around to see her Uncle Elijah.

”Hi, you saw that right?” Hope said with a goofy smile on her face and he smiled nodding.

”You kids ready for dinner?” Elijah asked and Hope nodded.

”Landon?” Hope asked and the boy nodded saying a quick goodbye to his parents and dragging Rafael down over to Hope with him.

“Dinner tonight Mr.Mikaelson?” Rafael smiled widely and Elijah grinned nodding.

”Oh, Josie and Lizzie wanted to tag along too and Mg. I’m gonna go get them.” Landon said as he ran off going to find the twins and Mg.

”More friends of yours? Your dad will be happy to meet new people.” Elijah smiled as he welcomed Rafael to follow him to the car.

Elijah was the driver, when Landon came back with the twins and Mg and they all got to the car.

Hope’s parents had already done all the reservations for them so once they got to the restaurant it was under a private party and nobody was in there beside for Hope’s parents.

”Happy first game win to us.” Landon grinned as he took off his letterman.

”Yup, but you need a shower after this.” Hope fake gaged and he scoffed.

”Offensive!” He joked and she laughed and she smiled as they took their seats.

”Hi, I didn’t get to say congrats on winning the game earlier.” Josie smiled at them.

”It’s fine, but thank you.” Hope smiled at Josie and the brunette kissed her on the cheek and then kissed Landon on his cheek.

”Maybe I could congratulate you two later then.” Josie grinned as she walked away making sure to sway her hips left to right.

”Of fuck.” Landon said as he felt himself grow hard.

”Here is your dinner.” The waiter smiled at the two. Klaus made sure that Hope and Landon would get the dinner’s first and everybody else’s later.

”Thank you.” Hope smiled and nearly choked when her mother and father started heading over to them.

”Act normal.” Hope said slapping Landon’s hand and he stiffened.

”Hey, that was an amazing game you two.” Hayley said as she sat down next to Hope and hugged her and Hope laughed.

“Thank you. I guess all the practice coach made us do really does pay off.” Landon chuckled taking a sip of his drink.

”She means it i’m sure. And nice seeing you again Landon, how’s your parents doing?” Klaus said taking a seat in front of Landon and Hope.

”Good, they are hosting another dinner party in a few days at Atlanta with a client they have so they couldn't make it to the game because they had to fly out early.” Landon explained and Klaus nodded.

”Understood. Hopefully we get to see them again.” He smiled and Landon nodded.

”I’m going to go and get something to drink, would you like something Hayley?” Klaus asked and the older woman nodded.

”I’ll go with you, I need to talk to Elijah about something. See you later sweetie.” Hayley smiled getting up and giving Hope a kiss on the forehead and walking to the bar with Klaus.

“Geez your parents are the best. I wish mine were like that, they practically worship Rafael and i’m just a side picture.” Landon sighed as he saw his brother walking over with the twins and Mg.

This was normal for Landon to say to Hope. Rafael was always first in the picture next to his parents. The boy was better at everything than Landon was beside football. Landon was sure his parents cared more about his brother than him.

“Hey, amazing game guys!” Mg smiled fist bumping Landon and Hope and sat down next to them.

”Agreed, even though the weather was a bitch.” Lizzie said giving the two a tight lipped smile and sitting next to her boyfriend.

“Thank you, we appreciate it.” Hope smiled thanking them for both her and Landon.

“And here is everybody else’s dinner’s.” The waiter smiled handing everybody’s dinner’s too them.

”Dig in everybody, it’s my father’s treat.” Hope smiled at them and they wasted no time digging into their food.

A few hours later everybody was laughing and talking as they all finished their dinner’s, it was getting close to midnight and they were all surely getting tired.

”I could ask my dad if I could sleep over with you guys. Lizzie is sleeping over at Mg’s again so im sure he shouldn't have a problem.” Josie told them and both of them nodded too quickly and she smiled getting up and dialing her father’s number.

“Cabin is rented out for you tonight, Hope. Don’t do anything reckless please. I don’t want Rebekah to try and kill me again.” Klaus said handing the auburn haired girl the keys and she grinned taking them from his hands greedily.

”Thank you and we wont. Unlike what Uncle Kol did last time.” Hope said and Landon snickered because he remembered what happened with the smoothie when he crashed over at the cabin with Hope.

“Love you, kid.” Klaus smiled giving the girl a hug and then letting her mother give her one.

”Bye!” She said to them as they walked out of the restaurant.

”Hey, i’m gonna head out Landon. See you on Monday cause i’m going to crash over at Kaleb’s.” Rafael said with his hand in his pocket and his other hand scrolling through his phone.

”See you.” Landon smiled trying to hug his brother, but Rafael just fished his keys out of his pocket and left.

”He can be such and asshole sometimes.” Landon mumbled and Hope chuckled and looked over to see Josie talking with Lizzie and Mg.

”Should we call it a night?” Landon asked and Hope smirked.

”Yes.”

”Hey, so it’s late. We were going to head out, need a ride, Jo?” Mg asked as they stood outside the front of the doors.

”Nope, im good. I’m going to sleepover with Landon and Hope tonight.” Josie said and her sister nodded.

”Bye, love you!” Lizzie announced getting into the car with Mg.

”Ready for a night of fun?” Landon asked wrapping his hands around Josie’s waist from behind.

”Always, ready.” Josie smiled as she gave Hope a kiss on the lips when the girl got I front of her.

”I really want to celebrate right.” Josie grinned as Hope held out the keys.

”Then let’s go then.”

———————————

“Oh fuck~ I love when you do that.” Josie moaned as Landon kissed down her neck from the back of her.

She moaned louder throwing her head back and against Landon’s shoulder and he left red mark’s against her skin.

Hope grinned at Josie and dropped to her knees and pressed small and sloppy kisses to Josie’s thigh’s which caused the brunette to moan louder and and grip and hand in Hope’s hair.

”She’s going to make you feel good, Jo. We both are.” Landon whispered squeezing Josie’s breast’s and teasing her nipped between his fingers.

Josie gasped when she felt a wet hot tongue start it’s slow and sensational pace against her clit.

”Hope.... faster.” Josie whimpered and Hope complied griping her hips and darting her tongue in and out of Josie’s folds.   
  


“Mhm.... yes!” Josie groaned feeling Hope’s mouth against her pussy.

”Want me to fuck you right here, while she’s sucking you off.” Landon whispered into her ear seductively and Josie nodded and he grinned positioning his cock next to her ass.

  
“Ah! Fuck me!” Josie moaned louder as Landon started pushing into her and kissing down her neck.

Hope continued her assault on Josie’s clit with her tongue and she continuously slipped her tongue in and out of Josie pushing the girl closer to her climax as Landon started moving inside her.

“I’m c-close.” Josie said as she reached behind her with her other hand and gripped Landon’s hair and he mouth fell open as she let out whimper’s and gasp’s.

Josie broke when Hope pushed two digits deep inside her to the brink of her knuckle. Landon slowed down his thrust’s inside her as she released onto Hope’s mouth and finger’s.

The auburn haired girl smirked and wiped her mouth with the back of her and and raised her finger’s to Josie’s mouth which the brunette took as an offering and started sucking on her finger’s.

”It’d be best to repay the favor.” Hope grinned as Josie let go of her finger’s with a pop and Landon removed his erection from out of her and she fell to her knees in front of Hope’s pants.

”I will.” Josie smirked unbuttoning the pants and pulling them down along with the girl’s boxer’s revealing her hard dick and Josie smiled gripping it in her hand and giving it a few stroke’s before putting it into her mouth.

”F-fuck” Hope moaned and Landon watched in admiration.

”Fuck you.” Landon said to Hope before crashing his lips onto hers and he swallowed half the moans that spilled out of her mouth as Josie was sucking Hope.

”You wish, bitch.” Hope said threatening tone as they broke the kiss and the threat turned into a whimper as Hope grew closer to her release.

Hope leaned into kiss him again and he moaned into her mouth as Josie started stroking his dick.

Hope pulled away nearly stumbling to the ground and gasped loudly as she felt herself release into Josie’s mouth, and the brunette swallowed it all down her throat and she switched over to Landon and put her mouth on his erection and sucked with abandon.

He moaned feeling her mouth on him for the first time. Hope kneeled behind Josie and pushed three finger’s into the girl’s dripping pussy and she moaned on Landon’s cock as Hope started thrusting her finger’s in and out.

The only sounds filling the room where the wet sounds of Hope’s finger’s moving in and out of Josie and Landon’s moans as the girl sucked him off.

”Right.... fuck!” Landon moaned as he felt himself release into the girl’s mouth and she pulled away with his cum dripping down her mouth and onto the floor as she moaned loudly and gushed around Hope’s finger’s her own orgasm taking her by surprise.

“Fuck me! Both of you!” Josie moaned out loud and Hope got up to her feet and dragged Josie up with her.

The auburn haired girl hooked her hands around the brunette’s thighs and hoisted her up and Josie ducked her hand down and pushed Hope’s shaft inside her moaning as she sunk down to the base of the older girl’s cock. Landon gripped Josie’s waist and positioned his cock in her ass and pushed in smiling as he heard the girl moan extra loudly.

”This what you wanted, baby? To be fucked hard by us?” Hope growled into her ear and thrusting in and out hearing Josie’s whimpers.

”Answer her, Josie.” Landon said oulling the girl’s hair back and she moned.

”Y-yes please f-fuck m-me.” Josie moaned and Landon started his thrusting inside Josie and the brunette moaned louder her orgasm hitting her hard, but neither Hope or Landon stopped their movements inside her.

”Harder! Yes p-please fuck me!” Josie moaned as she rode out her orgasm and started to whimper as she felt another orgasm close again.

”I-I’m close.” Landon moaned as he felt his stomach tighten.

”M-me too.” Hope groaned pushing herself further inside the brunette as Josie came for what was like the fifth time and both Landon and Hope came inside the girl at the same time.

”Fuck.” Hope moaned as she let Josie down softly and the brunette held her head against Hope’s shoulder at the feeling of being filled with both their cum at the same time.

”We should shower.” Landon requested and both Josie and Hope nodded.

”I need a much needed shower after that, yeah.” Josie smiled weakly at them.

“Let’s get to it then.” Hope grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking throughout this story with me. I Hope you guys enjoyed it because this was my first threesome story, if you want something like a hosie story you should check out my story -I cant help it (cause it hurts.)- the story is about Josie having an eating disorder and doing self harm.
> 
> But, this is the end of out roller coaster ride. Thank you for the kudos and comments. Hope you all enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed :)


End file.
